Rache
by TetrisAndStones
Summary: Sonic und Sally werden von den Chaotix gebeten ihnen bei einem Fall zu helfen. Ein bewaffneter Angriff ohne Todesfolge. Doch während das Opfer bewustlos im Koma liegt, müssen Beide begreifen, dass dies nur der Anfang war.
1. Prolog

Es war dunkel im achten Flur des Zahn-Cooperation-Buildings. Nur der schwache Schein des Computers vor Glanz warf ein bisschen Licht in das kleine Büro am Flur. Die schwarze Igelin betrachtete nervös die scheinbar endlose Datenkette, die sie von dem Computer auf einen kleinen Stick kopierte. Glanz arbeitete nicht für die Zahn-Cooperation, ihr Interesse an den Daten war eher privater Natur.

Unruhig spielte sie mit dem blauen Band, das sie in ihr schwarz-rotes Haar geflochten hatte. Ihr Freund Grey wollte den Wächter am Eingang des Gebäudes eigentlich ablenken, und dann zu ihr kommen. Jedoch hatte sie seitdem sie das Gebäude betreten hatte nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

_Ob der Wächter Grey erwischt hatte? Grey wäre so etwas doch nicht passiert._

Er war der vorsichtigste Igel, den Glanz kannte. Nach ihrem Bruder zumindest.

Gerade jetzt sah sie wieder sein Gesicht, wie immer halb von seinen schwarzen, filzigen Haaren verdeckt, vor sich.

Er hatte sie gewarnt hier einzubrechen. Er hatte sie auch gewarnt Grey mitzunehmen.

„_**Ich traue diesem Punk nicht, der verbirgt irgendwas, das kann ich in seinen Augen sehen, in seinen Gedanken lesen. Ich kann es förmlich riechen!"**_

Das waren exakt die Worte gewesen die ihr Bruder Frake zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihm nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt, Frake war schon fast paranoid, wenn es um ihre Sicherheit ging, und Grey hatte er noch nie gemocht. Wahrscheinlich, weil er in ihm jemanden sah, der ihm seine Schwester wegnehmen könnte.

Doch jetzt in der Dunkelheit fand sie so langsam, dass ihr Bruder vielleicht doch Recht gehabt haben könnte. Glanz tastete nach dem Springmesser, das Frake ihr mitgegeben hatte.

„_**Nur für alle Fälle."**_hatte er erklärt, als er es ihr mit einem recht gequältem Grinsen gegeben hatte.

**Noch eine Minute** zeigte der Bildschirm an. Glanz lehnte sich zurück. Wenn der Download abgeschlossen war, würde sie so schnell es ging das Gebäude verlassen.

_Was war das?_

Für einen Augenblick hatte Glanz gemeint, Schritte auf dem Flur vernommen zu haben. Angestrengt lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit. Nichts.

**Noch 30 Sekunden**

_Schon wieder!_

Diesmal hatte sie eindeutig Schritte gehört, leise huschende Schritte.

Ob das Grey war? Oder ein Wachmann? Nein! Kein Wachmann würde so leise durch den Gang huschen. Und Grey? Der hatte zwar die Eigenschaft, sich so leise zu bewegen, dass man ihn erst bemerkte, wenn er hinter einem stand, aber Grey huschte nicht, sein Gang war schon fast träge.

**Fertig**

Erleichtert zog Glanz den Stick aus dem Computer und steckte ihn in eine Innentasche ihres schwarzen Minirockes.

_Wieder diese Schritte!_

Bevor sie den Computer ausschaltete, und alles in tiefe Dunkelheit fallen ließ, zog Glanz das Springmesser. Mit dem Erlöschen des Bildschirms verschwanden auch die letzten Konturen, die Glanz vorher hatte erkennen können. Dafür konnte sie nun schon fast deutlich die huschenden Schritte auf dem Flur vernehmen. Und ein leises, hohes Kichern. Nackte Angst überkam die schwarze Igelin.

Während sie sich unter dem Schreibtisch im Büro versteckte, den Schritten und dem Kichern lauschte, wartete sie, dass sich ihre Augen endlich soweit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, dass sie wenigstens ein bisschen erkennen konnte.

Die Zeit verstrich und die Schritte kamen immer näher. Wer oder was auch immer in der Dunkelheit war, war nun im Raum. Glanz drückte das Messer fester an sich.

Gleißendes Licht. Jemand hatte den Lichtschalter im Büro betätigt. Glanz sprang auf, das Messer nun schützend vor sich haltend. An der Tür, den Finger immer noch auf dem Lichtschalter, stand Grey.

Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, seine Haltung war ungewohnt gebeugt, und seine blutrot brennenden Pupillen hüpften in den Augen. Der graue Igel machte einen äußerst gehetzten Eindruck.

„Was ist los?" Irgend etwas musste ihren Freund beunruhigen.

„Nichts! Gar Nichts!" Greys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem abnormalen Grinsen. Und die Maske der Beunruhigung auf seinem Gesicht wich dem Wahnsinn.

Langsam griff Grey in seine Jacke und brachte eine silbern glänzende Pistole mit angeschraubtem Schalldämpfer zum Vorschein.

„Woher hast du die?" Glanz fiel auf, dass ihre Stimme nur noch ein hohes Fiepen war.

„Von dem Wachmann. Er braucht sie jetzt nicht mehr." Das Kichern, das Glanz vorher gehört hatte, entsprang seiner Kehle.

Das konnte nicht Grey sein! Das war unmöglich Grey!

Immer noch mit dem dämonischen Grinsen im Gesicht richtete Grey die Pistole auf Glanz' Brust, bevor die Igelin reagieren konnte, drückte er ab.


	2. Kapitel 1

_Er hat noch 10 Minuten!_

Wie jeden Freitag Mittag wartete Sally Acorn auf ihren Freund Sonic. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte dieser die Schule sausen lassen, und verbrachte den Vormittag mit Rennen, Schlafen und Essen.

Seitdem er geholfen hatte Dr. Eggman zu besiegen, half ihm sein Ruhm, nahezu überall und jederzeit einen kleinen Nebenjob zu erlangen. Sally hätte es genauso machen können, doch als Prinzessin sollte sie eine komplette Schulausbildung vorweisen können.

_Wenn du in fünf Minuten nicht da bist..._

Jetzt wo sie und ihr Freund berühmt waren, war es schwer für sie, ein paar ruhige Stunden miteinander zu verbringen. Die einzige Zeit wo das möglich war, von den Nächten mal abgesehen, war die Mittagszeit nach der Schule, wenn die meisten Leute noch arbeiten mussten.

_Noch fünf Sekunden Sonic!_

_Vier!_

_Drei!_

_Zwei!_

_Eins!_

Ein blauer Blitz raste über die Straße und blieb direkt vor Sally stehen.

„Du hast es mal wieder auf die letzte Sekunde geschafft!"

Sonic grinste. „Ich hab' extra unterwegs noch getrödelt."

„Und was jetzt?"

Sonic zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nich'. Was Essen gehen?"

Das war mal wieder typisch Sonic. Jedoch musste Sally feststellen, dass sie selbst Hunger hatte. Sie nickte.

„Dann halt dich fest!"

Mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit rasten sie durch die Straßen immer näher auf das Zahn-Cooperation-Building zu, das neue Wahrzeichen von Mobotropolis. Über 5000 Leute arbeiteten in dem fast 350 Meter hohem Gebäude.

Nur ein paar Ecken davon entfernt befand sich Sonics Lieblingsbude. Er und Sally waren dort Stammgäste. Und da das eine gute Werbung war, warteten immer massig Besucher davor.

Auch dieses Mal stand eine große Menge vor dem Imbiss, doch im Gegensatz zu sonst, achtete sie nicht weiter auf Sonic und Sally, sondern begaffte etwas, das weder der Blaue noch die Prinzessin sehen konnten.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung!" Sally drängelte sich mit Sonic durch die Menge. In deren Mitte erkannte sie fünf ihr wohlbekannte Personen: Vector, Espio, Mighty, Ray und Charmy, auch bekannt als Chaotix-Team!

Die Fünf waren, wie Sally selbst und Sonic, seit dem Kampf gegen Dr. Eggman berühmt, und dank dem waren die Detektive nun ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Polizei. Dies war auch der Grund, der die Freude der Prinzessin ihre Freunde zu treffen dämpfte, ihre Anwesenheit hier bedeutete höchstwahrscheinlich schlechte Nachrichten.

„Ah, der Held von Mobius und Freundin sind hier!" Vector grinste breit. Er stand in einem abgesperrten Bereich neben Sonics Lieblingsimbissbude, während der Rest der Chaotix damit beschäftigt war, den Bereich zu untersuchen. Zu Sallys Erschrecken, waren mitten in der Sperrzone weiße Kreidestriche auf dem Boden zu sehen, die eindeutig einen humanoiden Körper darstellten.

_Hier ist jemand ermordet worden!_

Die Erkenntnis traf die junge Prinzessin hart, zwar hatte sie während der Kämpfe gegen Dr. Eggman einige Leute sterben sehen, doch seitdem sie den Doktor besiegt hatten, war noch nie ein Mord geschehen.

_Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Gegend._

„Was ist passiert? Ist jemand gestorben" Die Beklemmung, die Sally befallen hatte als sie die Kreidestriche bemerkt hatte, schnürte ihr beinahe die Kehle zu. Sonic dagegen blickte wie versteinert auf die weißen Markierungen.

„Nein, zum Glück nicht! Sie wurde nur niedergeschossen. Wir haben sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht." Vectors Aussage beruhigte Sally jedoch nur wenig, es hatte trotz allem ein Angriff stattgefunden.

„Wer ist sie?" Sally betrachtete die Markierungen. Die Umrisse waren die eines Igels.

„Das weiß keiner, sie ist vielleicht so alt wie Amy, es scheint weder Freunde, noch Verwandte zu geben. Ihr zwei könnt ja mal im Krankenhaus nachfragen, ob die etwas Neues wissen, vielleicht ist sie auch aufgewacht und kann uns sagen, wer sie angegriffen hat. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr uns helfen würdet."

Sonic nickte: „Wie in alten Zeiten. Wir schauen mal bei dem Opfer vorbei."

Noch ehe Sally etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der Blaue sie bereits geschnappt und war mit ihr in Richtung Hospital gerauscht.

Gary Zahn blickte von seinem Büro, das in den höchsten Stockwerken des Zahn-Cooperation-Buildings lag, zu der kleinen Imbissbude, die ein paar Ecken entfernt stand. Vor ihr hatte sich eine große Masse an Mobianern gebildet. Schaulustige, die neugierig darüber waren, was dort passiert war.

Leute, die anstatt zu arbeiten andere bei ihrer behinderten.

Leute, die ihr eigenes mieses Dasein verdrängen wollten, indem sie nach welchen suchten, denen es noch dreckiger ging.

Leute, die nur aus Spaß im Dreck anderer wühlten.

Gary verachtete solche Typen.

_Es wäre besser, wenn die Leute sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern würden. Insbesondere, wenn es sich um Angelegenheiten der Zahn-Cooperation handelt!_

Denn die junge Igelin mit Namen Glanz war in seinem Firmengebäude angeschossen worden, und wenn das heraus kam, würde Gary blitzschnell einen Haufen Ermittler am Hals haben, und in diesem Fall wäre das recht schädlich für sein Image.

Doch zum Glück war Glanz aus dem Gebäude heraus geschafft worden und Gary hatte für das Verschwinden der Leiche des Wachmanns gesorgt.

Der arme Schlucker hatte weder Familie noch Freunde gehabt, seine Abwesenheit würde Niemandem auffallen.

Außerdem hatte Gary veranlasst, die Überwachungsvideos zu ändern, so dass sie weder den Angriff auf den Wachmann, noch Glanz Aktion im Gebäude zeigten.

_Nur, was ist, wenn sie wieder aufwacht?_

Doch auch da machte sich Gary wenig Sorgen, er kannte Möglichkeiten die Kleine zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ein breites Grinsen, zu dem nur ein Haifisch in der Lage war, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Mr. Zahn?!" Gary drehte sich um. Eine seiner neuen Sekretärinnen, eine weiße Katze, war eingetreten. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass sie Kathrin hieß. Nachdem seine alte vor einem halben Jahr gestorben war, hatte er sich drei neue, blutjunge Sekretärinnen angeschafft, es hatte einen immensen Ansturm gegeben, sodass die drei erst vor wenigen Wochen angefangen hatten.

„Was ist?" Seine Stimme klang unnötig barsch.

„Da will jemand mit Ihnen sprechen!" Die junge Katze schien ein wenig verängstigt.

„Dann lassen Sie ihn rein, Kathrin!" Die Sekretärin nickte und verließ das Büro, dafür stürmte ein von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz gekleideter Igel hinein.

„Ah, Frake, Sie habe ich nicht erwartet."

Glanz Bruder war nicht gerade ein vertrauenserweckender Anblick, metallbeschlagene Stiefel, ein Totenkopf auf der Brust und sein gefühlloses Gesicht ließen ihn eher bedrohlich erscheinen. Dennoch setzte sich Gary demonstrativ gelassen auf seinen Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Das spricht nicht gerade für Sie." Frakes Akzent war noch schlimmer als erwartet.

„Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass sie mir ein Empfangskomitee bereit gestellt hätten!" Der Schwarze blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen, es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich wunderte, dass sein Gegenüber seinen Namen wusste.

„Ich bin momentan ein wenig beschäftigt. Also: Was wollen Sie?" Gary versuchte Frakes Blick genauso kühl zu erwidern, was ihm perfekt gelang.

„Ich bin hier wegen meiner Schwester. Sie wurde von ihrem Freund angegriffen, während sie hier war. Sie können mir nicht erzählen, Sie wüssten nichts davon! Ich weiß, dass sie auf den Überwachungsvideos zu sehen ist."

Gary blieb regungslos. „Und weiter?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie dafür sorgen, dass sie schnell wieder auf den Beinen ist! Im Gegenzug, kann ich sie vielleicht davon überzeugen, den Dreck, den sie bei Ihnen gefunden hat, zu verstecken."

Gary überlegte kurz. „Aber was ist, wenn Sie das nicht können, dann hätte ich meinem eigenen Feind geholfen. Ich denke ich sehe keinen Grund warum ich ihr helfen sollte. Außerdem, käme es den Leuten nicht komisch vor, wenn die Zahn-Cooperation einem unbekannten Mädchen helfen würde?"

Frakes Mine verhärtete sich, soweit das bei ihm möglich war. „Sie könnten so tun als würden Sie Nettigkeit heucheln um Werbung zu machen, und außerdem denke ich, dass Sie mich lieber zum Freund als zum Feind haben möchten!"

„Ich habe immer noch kein Interesse. Außerdem, was können Sie schon gegen mich ausrichten?" Gary grinste breit, obwohl er wusste, dass Frake ihn hier mit bloßen Händen töten konnte, wenn er wollte.

„Ich könnte Ihnen und ihrer Cooperation die Zähne ziehen!"

„Oh, bitte nicht, die sind mein ganzer Glanz, und ich möchte ihn nicht wie Sie Ihren verlieren." Garys gespielt ängstlicher Ton und die Anspielung auf seine Schwester, ließen Frakes Gesichtszüge ein wenig entgleisen, jedoch schien er sich schnell wieder zu fangen und starrte den Hai wie vorher kalt an.

„Ich denke unser Gespräch ist beendet! Kathrin, begleiten Sie unseren Gast bitte zum Ausgang!"

Die Katze hatte, wie gewohnt leise, wieder das Büro betreten. Frake machte jedoch keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Sir, dürfte ich Sie bitten zu gehen!?" Kathrin war von hinten an Glanz Bruder heran getreten.

Der schwarze Igel drehte sich um und starrte die jungen Sekretärin mit seinen eiskalten hellblauen Augen an, so dass diese zu schrumpfen schien und ein paar Schritte rückwärts stolperte.

„Ich gehe auch ohne ihre Hilfe, Miss!" Damit schritt Frake aus dem Raum.

_Ein netter Zeitgenosse... nun habe ich ein weiteres Problem am Hals. Aber auch dafür gibt es eine Lösung._

Gary bemühte sich sein Sekretärin anzulächeln. „Sie können Pause machen! Sagen Sie ihrer Kollegin Viola, dass ich sie brauche! Ich habe einiges zu tun."


End file.
